Henge
by missgohan
Summary: Who's that boy in the shadows, and what is Hinata going to do about it? Soul Piercing eyes gaze into his heart..... Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own nothing man! Yep that's right, nada and zip, the wholeschpeel! A bit of randomness without any point, woohoo, onwards with the story…..

Co-written with Tahari,

Halloween Henge 

Darkness, shadows cloak the streets. A cool wind is blowing as wisps of cloud cover the crescent moon.

Tonight is hers. The one time of the year where she doesn't feel weak, or helpless, or useless. Hinata knows it's childish to dress up in costume but she can't help it. No one will know who she is; no one will expect anything from her today

She leaves the Hyuuga estate almost giddy and full of freedom. She runs through the streets as its heavy gates clang shut behind her. Eagerly seeking candy just like the other kids. The other kids who aren't ninjas, whose parents don't pressure them to be better at killing, who don't train day after day feeling weak, who have the right to decide their future.

She wipes her eyes, thinking about that won't help. She should just enjoy herself while it lasts.

She is interrupted from her musing by the sound of a small child crying in an ally-way ahead of her. She instantly shifted into stealth mode and crept forward. There, her advanced eyes could make out a group of four boys surrounding a smaller boy in the shadows.

"So are you going to give us your candy, or will we have to force it from you?" one asked.

"Itsss mi mi mine, I I got it," the young one stammered.

"Heh that's what you think!" The burly ringleader then shoved the small boy over as his followers snatched up the candy.

Witnessing this, Hinata felt the stirrings of anger. For once in her life, Hinata felt the unfairness of it all. She couldn't stand to see anything of the kind happen to this little boy. What would Naruto do, thinking of him, she was filled with a determination.

"Could you please give him back his candy?" She asked a little timidly, though growing bolder.

"Oh, and what-cha gonna do girly? If you haven't noticed you're outnumbered. So why don't you go run along and play with your dolls." The leader sneered, while his goons turned to punch the boy.

Fearing for the sudden danger the little one was in, Hinata unexpectedly burst out, "Leave him alone!" She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Or you'll do what?" The leader said as he took a threatening step towards the child.

Seeing this, Hinata gathered up her courage, she was going to do whatever she had to, to keep the kid safe.

"I will protect this boy so if you do not cease I will have to take action," she said while settling into the famed Hyuuga taijutsu stance.

"Is she for real Vince?" One of his lackeys asked their leader.

"It doesn't matter," Vince turned with his hand raised to strike the escaping youngster.

Faster than the eye could follow, Hinata grabbed the speeding fist. She held it fast while the bully struggled to escape her grip. Turning to the young child, Hinata said,

"Run, I won't let them bother you."

Hearing this, ready with a retort on his lips, the bully gazed into her pupil-less eyes and immediately froze; these were not the eyes of a 13 year old. They were full of experience and hardships, old pains and heartache. They were the eyes of a shinobi; battle hardened and trained, fully used to the sight of blood and tragedy and much sacrifice.

Hinata released his arm and he stumbled back bumping into his buddies. Looking at his mates' confused faces, Vince made a wise decision,

"Come on guys, this ain't worth our time," saying that he started to walk away.

"Hey Vince what ab---"

"I said _Lets Go._" He interrupted in a voice that brooked no argument.

Bewildered, his goons followed obediently, just before they were out of sight, Vince took a fearful look back. Her eyes met his and Hinata's stare seemed to pierce his soul, judging his worth. Ashamed, he had to look away from those knowing eyes, when his looked up again, she was gone.

Hinata's last thought that night before drifting off to sleep was, "Thank you… Naruto."


End file.
